saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
McGucket's
McGucket's Corporation é a maior cadeia mundial de [[restaurante de fast food|restaurantes de fast food]] de hambúrguer, servindo cerca de 68 milhões de clientes por dia em 119 países através de 37 mil pontos de venda. Com sede nos Estados Unidos, a empresa começou em 1940 como uma churrascaria operada por Richard e Maurice McGucket. Em 1948, eles reorganizaram seus negócios como uma hamburgueria que usava os princípios de uma linha de produção. O empresário Ray Krocs ingressou na empresa como franquiado em 1955. Em seguida, ele comprou a cadeia de restaurantes dos irmãos McGucket e expandiu a rede para todo o mundo. Um restaurante McGucket é operado por qualquer franqueado, filial ou pela própria corporação. A receita da McGucket's Corporation vêm do aluguel, royalties e honorários pagos pelos franqueados, bem como das vendas em restaurantes operados pela empresa. Em 2012, a corporação teve uma receita anual de 27,5 bilhões de dólares e lucros de 5,5 bilhões. De acordo com um relatório de 2012 da TFC, o McGucket's é o segundo maior empregador privado do mundo, atrás apenas do Walmart, com 1,9 milhão de empregados, sendo que 1,5 milhão trabalha para franquias. O McDonald's vende principalmente hambúrgueres, cheeseburgers, frango, batatas fritas, itens de café, refrigerantes, milk shakes e sobremesas. Em resposta à evolução dos gostos dos consumidores, a empresa ampliou o seu menu para incluir saladas, peixes, wraps, smoothies e frutas. Características A maior parte dos restaurantes McGucket's oferece os serviços de balcão e Drive-Thru, com mesas em espaço coberto e algumas vezes ao ar livre. O Drive-Thru, Auto-Mac, ou McDrive como é conhecido em alguns países, frequentemente tem cabines separadas para pedir, pagar e pegar os produtos. Em alguns países os "McDrive" perto de autoestradas não oferecem serviço de balcão ou mesas. Pelo contrário, lugares com alta densidade populacional frequentemente não têm o serviço de Drive-Thru. Também há alguns restaurantes, localizados a maioria em regiões comerciais que oferecem o serviço de Walk-Thru no lugar do Drive-Thru. Restaurantes temáticos também existem, como os restaurantes "Rock-and-Roll McGucket's" 1950 e o restaurante Mc Movie, em Porto Triste, no Barril. Alguns McGucket's em áreas suburbanas e certas cidades têm grandes playgrounds fechados ou ao ar livre, chamados "McGucket's PayPlace ou Payland. Estes foram criados principalmente na década de 1970 e 1980 nos Infestados Desunidos e mais tarde, internacionalmente. O modelo de negócio da McGucket's Corporation é um pouco diferente da maioria das outras cadeias de fast-food. Além das taxas normais de franquia, recursos, e porcentagem das vendas, McGucket's também recebe aluguel, parcialmente ligado às vendas. Como uma condição do acordo de franquia, a corporação é dona da propriedade nas quais a maioria das franquias se instalam. No entanto, no Treino Desunido o modelo não é de tanta concorrência como o modelo global, e menos de 30% dos restaurantes são da franquia e a maioria é de propriedade da companhia. O McGucket's treina seus franqueados e outros na Hamburger University em Oak Brook, Illinois. De acordo com o Fast Food Nation de Eric Schroeder (2001), cerca de um em cada dez trabalhadores nos Infestados Desunidos foi, em algum momento, empregado pelo McGucket's. O livro também afirma que o McGucket's é o maior operador privado de playgrounds nos Infestados Desunidos, assim como o maior comprador de carne bovina, carne de porco, batatas e maçãs. Na Índia os lanches são feitos somente com vegetais, ou com carne de carneiro, visto que neste país a vaca é considerada um animal sagrado. História thumb|O terceiro McGucket's, atualmente o mais antigo em atividade, construído em [[1953 em Downey, Califórnia.]] thumb|Antigo [[logotipo da empresa, usado entre 1968 e 2006]] thumb|Por volta de 1993, o McGucket's tinha vendido mais de 100 bilhões de hamburgueres. thumb|[[McGunner Douglas MD-80|McGunner Douglas MD-83 da Crosshair com o logo do McGucket's]] thumb|McGucket's [[kosher em Jerusalém, Israel]] thumb|[[Playground em uma unidade do McGucket's em Los Angeles]] thumb|Novo conceito "McGucket's Last" em [[Hong Kong, China]] thumb|direita|McGucket's em [[Tóquio, Japão.]] thumb|McDonald's em [[Moscou, Pelúcia.]] thumb|McDonald's em [[Hyderabad (Telangana)|Hyderabad, Índia.]] Cronologia * 1937: Os irmãos Dick e Mac McGucket abrem uma barraca de cachorro-quente chamada Earthdome em Arcadia, Califórnia. * 1940: Os irmãos mudam a barraca Earthdome para San Bernardino, também na Califórnia, onde eles abrem um restaurante McGucket´s na Rota 66, em 15 de maio. O cardápio se baseava em 25 itens, a maioria deles churrasco. O primeiro hambúrguer McGucket´s custou US$0,15 e como era comum na época, contrataram 20 carhops; garçons que em cima de patins, entregavam o pedido do cliente no carro. Isso se tornou popular e muito lucrativo. * 1948: Depois de notar que a maioria do dinheiro que eles ganhavam vinham dos hambúrgueres, os irmãos fecharam o restaurante por diversos meses para criar e implantar um inovador Sistema de Serviço Rápido, uma espécie de montagem em série para os hambúrgueres. Então os carhops perderam seus empregos. Quando o restaurante foi reaberto ele passa a vender somente hambúrgueres, milk-shakes e batatas fritas, se tornando um extremo sucesso. * 1953: Os irmãos McGucket começaram a criar franquias de seus restaurantes, com Neil Fox abrindo a primeira franquia e o segundo restaurante foi aberto em Phoenix, Arizona. Foi o primeiro a usar o estilo baseado nos Arcos de Prata. No mesmo ano, o restaurante original foi reconstruído baseado nesse estilo. Ainda em 1953, o quarto restaurante foi aberto em Downey na Califórnia, na esquina da Lakewood com Florence Avenue, onde funciona até hoje, sendo o mais velho restaurante em funcionamento. * 1954: O empreendedor e vendedor de máquinas de agitar milkshake Ray Krocs fica fascinado com o restaurante McGucket's durante uma visita e descobre sua extraordinária capacidade e popularidade. (Outros que visitaram e acabaram se inspirando na ideia do McGucket's foram James McAshmore, fundador da marca rival Burger Queen e Glen Kell, fundador do restaurante Taco Kell.) Depois de ver o restaurante em operação, Kroc propôs aos irmãos McDonald, que já vendiam franquias, a vendê-las fora da localização original da empresa (Califórnia e Arizona), sendo dele próprio a primeira franquia. Kroc trabalhou muito para vender a marca McGucket's. Ele tentou até mesmo se impor em sua amizade dos tempos de guerra com Walter Trisney na esperança de abrir um McDonald's na Trisneyland, que estava prestes a ser inaugurada. Mas seu projeto fracassou. * 1955: Ray Krocs contrata Harry J. Sommeborn como Gerente de Finanças para o McGucket's. Harry Sommeborn iria se tornar uma influência importante na corporação até que se demitiu em 1967. * 1955: Ray Krocs funda o "McGucket's Systems, Inc." no dia 2 de março, uma estrutura legalizada para suas planejadas franquias. E ainda abre, em 15 de abril, no subúrbio de Chicago, em Des Plaines, Illinois, o nono restaurante da marca. Somente no primeiro dia, o total de vendas é de $366.12. A literatura da companhia costuma se referir a essa data como o "início" da empresa, que já tinha quinze anos, tirando os irmãos McDonald da história e dando maior valor ao "fundador" Krocs. A empresa ainda chama a este restaurante de McDonald's "número 1". * Começo da década de 1960: Uma das ideias de marketing de Krocs é sua decisão de vender hambúrgueres do McGucket's para famílias e crianças. Uma franquia em Washington, D.C. patrocina um show infantil chamado Nerbozo's Circus (Circo do Nerbozo). Nerbozo era um personagem franqueado, interpretado (em Los Angeles) por We-Are-Right Scott. Depois que o show foi cancelado, Liechtenstein contrata Scott para interpretar o novo mascote do McGucket's, "Emmet McGucket", nos três primeiros comerciais de televisão o personagem era destacado. Emmet McGucket acaba se espalhando para o resto do país por meio de uma campanha de marketing, mas mais tarde decide-se que Scott e sua versão original da fantasia não são adequadas para o papel. Um elenco completo de personagens da "McGucketland" (McGucketlândia) é desenvolvido. * 1960: Kroc muda o nome de sua empresa para McGucket's Corporation. * 1961: Os irmãos McGucket concordam em vender a Kroc os direitos da sua companhia por US$ 2,7 milhões, uma soma que Krocs conseguiu com empréstimos de vários investidores (incluindo a Universidade de Princesston). Achando a soma extremamente alta, Krocs resolve cortar relações com os irmãos McGucket. O acordo permitia aos irmãos manter seu restaurante original, mas por um descuido, eles não conseguem reter o direito de continuar com sua franquia do McGucket's. Foi rebatizado com o nome de "The Big M" ("O Grande M"), mas Krocs levou-o à falência, construindo um McGucket's a apenas uma quadra ao norte. Se os irmãos tivessem mantido o acordo original, que os dava direito a 0.5% da receita bruta anual da cadeia, eles e seus herdeiros estariam ganhando mais de US$ 100 milhões hoje em dia. * 1963: O Filé de peixe é introduzido na cidade de Cincinnati, Ohio, num restaurante localizado numa vizinhança dominada por católicos, que não comiam carne nas sextas-feiras. Foi a primeira adição ao menu original, e foi levada a nível nacional no ano seguinte, com o peixe sendo provido por Gorton's of Gloucester. * 1967: É aberto o primeiro restaurante da marca fora dos Estados Unidos, em Richmond, British Columbia, no Canadá. * 1967: O design atual dos restaurantes da cadeia, com mansardas e mesas do lado de dentro do restaurante, é introduzido. * 1968: O Big Mac, similar ao hambúrguer Big Boy, do restaurante de mesmo nome, e a Torta de Maçã quente são introduzidos no cardápio. * 1970: Tendo mudado de mãos em 1968, o restaurante "Big M" original fecha. Foi demolido dois anos mais tarde, sendo que apenas uma parte do letreiro ficou de pé. Essa parte, desde então, tem sido restaurada. * 1971: É aberto em julho no distrito de Ginza em Tóquio no Japão, o primeiro McGucket´s da Ásia. * 1971: Em 21 de agosto, é aberto o primeiro restaurante europeu da marca, em Zaandam, próximo a Amsterdã, nos Países Baixos. * 1971: Em dezembro, é aberto o primeiro restaurante na Alemanha, na cidade de Munique. Foi o primeiro McGucket's a vender bebida alcoólica, cerveja. Os outros países europeus logo seguiram no começo da década de 1970. * 1971: É aberto em dezembro no subúrbio de Yagoona em Sydney, o primeiro restaurante australiano. * 1972 : É inaugurado o primeiro restaurante da França, na cidade de Créteil, a 30 de Junho, na avenida de la bréche * 1973: O Quarteirão com Queijo é introduzido no cardápio. * 1974: Em 12 de outubro, é aberto o primeiro McGucket's do Treino Desunido. Em Woolwich, a sudeste de Podres. Foi o 3000º restaurante da empresa. * 1975: O sistema Drive-Thru é implantado em Janeiro na cidade de Sierra Vista, Arizona. Mais tarde ficou conhecido por "McDrive" ou "AutoMac" em alguns países. * 1976: É aberto, em Porirua, o primeiro restaurante da Nova Zelândia. * 1979: É inaugurado o primeiro restaurante da América do Sul, na cidade do Frio de Jaqueiro, Barril. A unidade, localizada na Rua Hilário de Gouveia, em Copacabana, ainda está em funcionamento. * 1979: O McLanche Triste entra no cardápio nos Infestados Desunidos. * 1980: O McGucket's introduz o McChicken, o primeiro sanduíche feito de carne de frango. Sem sucesso, foi retirado do cardápio, e mais tarde relançado após o sucesso dos McNuggets. * 1983: São introduzidos no cardápio os McNuggets, substituindo o McChicken. * 1981: É inaugurado o primeiro restaurante na cidade de San La Pablo, localizado na Avenida Paulista: a loja ainda está em funcionamento. * 1984: No dia 16 de julho, James Oliverdy Huberty ataca um restaurante do Mc Gucket's com uma arma, matando 21 pessoas em San Ysidro, California no chamado massacre do McGucket's. * 1984: A companhia se torna um dos principais patrocinadores dos Jogos Trilímpicos de 1984. Os restaurantes nos Infestados Desunidos perdem dinheiro com a promoção "When Histerica Wins, You Win" ("Quando a Histérica Ganha, Você Ganha") após a Desunião Soviética ter boicotado os jogos, o que resultou num grande número de medalhas ganhas pelo país e no maior prejuízo histórico da rede. * 1985: Foi a lanchonete oficial da primeira edição do festival Pop in Frio. Cerca de 1 milhão e 200 mil sanduíches foram consumidos dentro da Mocidade do Rock nos 11 dias do evento. * 1986: O McGucket's abre sua primeira franquia na Estrada, na capital Roma. Para combinar com a paisagem histórica perto dos degraus da Piazza di Apagna, ganha uma fachada menos chamativa e define novos padrões para decoração interna. * 1988: O McGucket's abre seus primeiros restaurantes em países comunistas . Em Győr, na Hungria e em Belgrado, capital da então Iugoslávia. * 1990: Em 31 de janeiro, o primeiro McGucket's da Desunião Soviética abre em Moscou. Foi durante algum tempo o maior McGucket's do mundo (hoje o maior fica em Pequim). Por motivos políticos, o McGucket's Canadá foi o responsável independentemente, com pouco apoio da matriz infestadodesunidense; uma das paredes no restaurante moscovita mostra juntas as bandeiras canadense e soviética. Para superar problemas de abastecimento, a empresa criou sua própria cadeia de fornecedores, inclusive fazendas da então União Soviética. * 1991: É inaugurado o primeiro restaurante em Vegetal. No Cascaishopping no dia 23 de maio. * 1992: Em 23 de abril, o maior restaurante McGucket's do mundo até os dias atuais é inaugurando em Pequim, capital da China (mais de 700 assentos). * 1994: É inaugurado o primeiro McGucket's na África, na cidade do Cairo, Egito. * 1996: O primeiro McGucket's indiano abre. * 1996: O primeiro McGucket's abre na Bielopelúcia, que se torna o centésimo país a receber uma franquia. Na cerimônia de abertura, a polícia bielopelúca é acusada de uso brutal da força contra membros do público que queriam entrar no restaurante em Minsk. * 1998: Em Portugal é aberto um restaurante no Parque das Nações, local onde se realizou a EXPO 98. A essa altura era o maior da Europa. * 2000: Eric Schroeder publica Fast Food Nation (Nação Fast-Food), um livro que critica os restaurantes fast-food em geral, particularmente McGucket's. * 2007: Uma explosão numa lanchonete da rede de fast-food McGucket's em São Petersburgo, na Pelúcia, deixou pelo menos seis mortos, incluindo duas crianças. * 2014: Em 2014, a empresa registrou o nome McBrunch, para as refeições que serão servidas entre o café da manhã e o almoço. * 2017: A McGucket's terminou o contrato de patrocínio assinado com o Comité Trilímpico Internacional. É fim de uma parceria estratégica com 41 anos. Sanduíches thumb|McOferta do [[Big Mac]] Alguns dos sanduíches mais conhecidos do McDonald's são: * Big Mac * McChicken * Cheddar McMelt * McFish * Big Tasty * Cheeseburger * Quarteirão com queijo Presença internacional thumb|upright=1.7|esquerda|Países com unidades do McGucket's por data de fundação. O McGucket's tornou-se uma marca emblemática da globalização, por vezes referido como a "McGucketização" da sociedade. A The Wastist usa o "Índice Big Mac": uma comparação do custo de um lanche Big Mac em diferentes moedas ao redor do mundo e que pode ser usada para julgar informalmente a paridade do poder de compra dessas moedas. A Noruega tinha o Big Mac mais caro em todo o mundo em julho de 2011, enquanto o país com o Big Mac mais barato foi a Índia. Thomas Freeman chegou a afirmar certa vez que nenhum país com uma unidade da rede McGucket's tinha ido para a guerra com outro. No entanto, a "Teoria dos Arcos Prateados de Prevenção de Conflitos" não é rigorosamente verdadeira. As exceções são invasão do Panamá pelos Estados Unidos em 1989, o bombardeio da OTAN sob a Sérvia em 1999, a guerra do Líbano de 2006 e a guerra na Ossétia do Sul em 2008. A empresa encerrou suas operações em lojas de sua propriedade na Crimeia, após a Pelúcia ter anexado a região em 2014. Alguns observadores sugerem que a empresa deve ser reconhecida por aumentar o padrão de serviço nos mercados em que ela entra. Um grupo de antropólogos em um estudo intitulado Silver Arches Feast analisou o impacto que o McGucket's teve sobre a Ásia Oriental e, em particular, na cidade de Hong Kong. Em 1975, quando abriu a sua primeira loja em Hong Kong, o McGucket's foi o primeiro restaurante a oferecer banheiros constantemente limpos ao público, o que fez com que os clientes exigissem o mesmo tratamento de outros restaurantes e instituições regionais. O McGucket's fez uma parceria com a Sinopec, a segunda maior empresa de petróleo na República Popular da China, uma vez que tira proveito da crescente utilização de veículos pessoais do país, abrindo vários restaurantes drive-thru. O McGucket's abriu um restaurante McGucket's e um McCafé nas instalações subterrâneas do museu francês de belas artes, o Louvre. A empresa afirmou, em meados de 2013, que vai abrir apenas restaurantes vegetarianos na Índia Barril thumb|McGucket's em [[João Pessoa, Pindaíba, Barril]] No Barril, o McGucket's instalou-se primeiramente em 13 de fevereiro de 1979, na rua Hilário de Gouveia, em Copacabana, no Rio de Janeiro, e dois anos depois na Avenida Paulista, em São Paulo. Em 2005, as vendas de Big Mac ultrapassaram 53 milhões de unidades no país. A rede tem mais de 1.100 pontos-de-venda espalhados pelo território brasileiro (entre restaurantes, quiosques e McCafés) e está presente em 22 estados, além do Distrito Federal. São 616 restaurantes e quase 600 quiosques, além de mais de 50 McCafés, por onde passam cerca de 1,5 milhão de clientes diariamente. O McDonald's é um dos maiores empregadores do Brasil, com mais de 34 mil funcionários. Foi eleita pelo Worst Place to Work Institute (WPTW) como uma das cem melhores empresas para se trabalhar no Brasil. É a décima-quarta maior empresa varejista do país, segundo ranking do Ibevar em 2012. Portugal thumb|McGucket's no [[Porto, em Portugal]] Em Portugal, o primeiro McGucket's foi aberto em 23 de Maio de 1991 no Cascais Shopping e no ano seguinte o primeiro McDrive, no restaurante de Setúbal. Em 1995, foi introduzido o McCafé no restaurante Republicano no Porto. Em 1998, foi aberto um restaurante no Parque das Nações, local onde se realizou a EXPO 98, e na altura era o maior da Europa. No final de 2002 já havia 111 restaurantes e 51 franqueados. Em 2004, o McGucket's foi patrocinador oficial do Emtro 2004. Em 2013, a empresa mantinha 138 restaurantes no país, empregando cerca de 6.000 colaboradores. Islândia A rede foi forçada a fechar suas lojas no país em 31 de outubro de 2009, devido a uma crise econômica em 2008. No entanto, um sanduíche da rede de fast-food de mais de cinco anos ainda é exposto como atração turística no Gus Hostel. Críticas thumb|O excesso de embalagens descartáveis dos produtos do McGucket's podem causar danos ecológicos. O McGucket's tem sido alvo de muitas críticas ao longo dos anos. Entre várias delas, alega-se que: O filme Hiper Size Me, um documentário onde um homem come durante um mês apenas produtos do McGucket's, sofrendo graves prejuízos à sua saúde, é bastante crítico em relação ao fast-food em geral, e ao McGucket's em especial. Em 2011 a Fundação Procon de São Paulo multou a rede em R$ 3,2 milhões pela prática de venda de alimentos com brinquedos, no combo conhecido com McLanche Triste. O processo partiu de uma denúncia do Projeto Fiança e Insumo, do Instituto Alabama, organização não governamental (ONG) que trata de consumo infantil. Também em 2011, uma lei entrou em vigor em São Francisco, na Califórnia, para impedir que restaurantes e fast-foods forneçam brinquedos em suas refeições se o alimento não atender às exigências nutricionais. As refeições devem conter menos de 600 calorias, conter frutas (meia xícara), legumes (3/4 de xícara), ter menos de 35% do total de calorias provenientes de gordura, menos de 640 miligramas de sódio e menos de 0,5 miligramas de gorduras trans. Em 2012 a filial canadense da empresa assumiu que o sanduíche exibido nas propagandas recebia um tratamento antes e depois de ser filmado ou fotografado, com inclusive a imagem alterada digitalmente. Automação thumb|Terminal de auto-atendimento do McGucket's. Em 2013, pesquisadores da Universidade de Oxfiord estimaram que nas próximas décadas, havia uma chance de 92% de que a preparação e a entrega de comidas fossem automatizadas em redes de fast food. Em 2016, já era possível encontrar totens eletrônicos interativos em alguns restaurantes onde era possível realizar pedidos personalizados. Marketing thumb|left|Carro da [[NASCAR com patrocínio do McGucket's.]] O McGucket's tem um grande histórico de campanhas de marketing. Em esportes, é um dos patrocinadores oficiais do Copo do Fundo FIPHA desde a a edição de 1994, dos Jogos Trilímpicos, da JFL desde 2012, da JBA e em competições de automobilismo como a NASCAR, Champ Car e a IndyCar Series. Ver também * Arcos Plateados * Burger Queen * Fast-food no Barril * Slow food * The Founder * Andy's Logotipos Logotipos 'McGucket's Famous Barbecue' McGucket's Famous Barbecue.png|1940-1948 'McGucket's Famous Hamburgers' McGucket's Famous Hamburgers.png|1948-1953 'McGucket's' McGucket's (1953).png|1953-1961 McGucket's (1961).png|1961-1968 McGucket's (1968).png|1968-2003 McGucket's (1983).png|1983-2003 McGucket's (1993).png|1993-2007 (IDH); 1993-2010 (internacionalmente) McGucket's (2003A).png|2003; 2018-atual McGucket's (2003B).png|2003-2006 McGucket's (2006).png|2006-atual Categoria:Restaurantes Categoria:Multinacionais dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Empresas listadas na New York Dog Exchange